Swimsuit Bottoming
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: So maybe Futaba did have a cute ass, and maybe she was wearing a swimsuit to go with it. Didn't mean her girlfriends had to go that far in admiring it.


Well, I'm a bit late. Kinda forgot about this site and I've just been putting all my stuff over on AO3. Sorry about that.

* * *

"Now, before we go off and enjoy ourselves, as class rep-"

"Whooooaaaa! This beach is amazing! Hey Hikari-chan, did you have anything like this back in England?"

"As I was saying, as class rep-"

"I don't know. I never went."

"Then I'll have to show you everything!"

"Wait, Karen-chan, don't run off! Karen-chan!"

"I SAID, as class rep…"

A gentle hand came down onto Junna's shoulder. "Don't worry about them," Nana said with a reassuring smile as she watched Mahiru chase after Karen as if she were about to drag Hikari straight into a rip current, which didn't seem unlikely. "I'm sure they'll be fine." Junna's cheeks puffed out indignantly. She should have been used to the trio's antics by now, and yet they still somehow disappointed her.

"Perhaps we should go join them," Maya said as she looked on with amusement. "They seem to be having fun."

Claudine scoffed. "Ah yes, I'm sure they'll have so much fun traumatizing the lifeguards." Flipping her hair, she breezed past Junna, who's frustration was growing exponentially by the second. "Anyway, we need to find a place to set things up, there's no point in spending the day standing around." She made it about ten feet before stopping and turning around. "By 'we' I mean me and you, Tendou Maya."

"It seems I'm being summoned," She said as she went to join her girlfriend. Turning back momentarily, she smiled in the direction of Futaba and Kaoruko. "You should do the same."

"Yeah, okay." Futaba grunted as she strained under the weight of the bags she was being made to carry. "I gotta go find a place to set these things down."

"Make sure you don't pick a spot with too much sun, you know how I burn easily," Said Kaoruko, who was rather conspicuously carrying absolutely nothing.

"You know they invented sunscreen so that wouldn't be a problem," Futaba said as she left a fuming Junna to be comforted by a much more level-headed Nana. Kaoruko huffed.

"Sunscreen needs to be applied first, you know," She said, that distinctive whininess starting to surface in her voice. "I need to be in the shade to do it." Futaba winced as Kaoruko grabbed her already burdened shoulder and forcibly pointed her in the direction of a row of open-air beach huts. "Let's get one of those," She said and pointed.

"Wouldn't it be simpler to just get an umbrella and stick it in the sand somewhere?"

Kaoruko huffed again. "I don't like sand, it irritates my skin. Come on Futaba-han, I'm sure they take credit." Futaba watched as Kaoruko strode over, leaving her standing awkwardly in the middle of a crowded beach. Her shoulders were quite strong, but even they couldn't handle this much weight for this long.

"No sun, no sand...why'd you even come to the beach anyway?" She said with a groan before plodding after her ever-demanding girlfriend.

Some time later, Futaba found herself in the shade of a hut's canopy, straddling Kaoruko's back as she lay on a lounge chair, rubbing cool, slick lotion into her shoulders. This was exactly as awkward as she'd expected it to be, given that with every touch Kaoruko would make these awfully suggestive noises that she really didn't like. Well, she did like them, but she wasn't keen on hearing them right now. Also, Kaoruko's attempts to grind her ass against her were getting a little annoying.

"Can you not be horny about this?" Futaba said as Kaoruko moaned in such a rehearsed and exaggerated way that she wouldn't have hesitated to describe the sound as pornographic.

"What's that, Futaba-han?" Kaoruko turned her head to look at Futaba, lips curled into a smirk. "You of all people asking someone not to be horny?" She covered her mouth with her hand as she let out a small laugh. "You know what they say about people who live in glass houses."

"At least I'm not a pest about it," Futaba said as she raised herself up slightly just in time to avoid being grinded against for what felt like the millionth time. Given the circumstances, Futaba really did want to pat herself on the back for staying in control for this long. She had been presented with multiple opportunities to reach around and grab a handful of Kaoruko's breasts, and yet had somehow managed to hold back. Still, with the way things were going she would hit the limits of her restraint soon, so it would be best if she finished up.

"You might not be a pest, but you can be quite shameless. I've seen you." Kaoruko folded her arms in front of her and rested her head on them, sighing as Futaba applied one more dab of lotion to her back. "You're like a bottle of champagne, dear. Your cork is in for now, but it only takes a little loosening for it to fly off as you explode."

Futaba paused as she processed the description. Yeah, okay, maybe it was kind of accurate. Maybe. A small blush rose in her cheeks as she found herself grappling with how amazingly well Kaoruko knew her.

"Champagne's awfully classy," She quipped in an attempt to regain the upper hand in this conversation. "I'd say I'm more like a cheap sake. Strong enough to mess you up." She swung her leg over and got up off of Kaoruko, stretching out her limbs to distract herself from the fact Kaoruko was not only right, but had been actively "loosening" her.

Kaoruko chuckled. "While I don't think you're wrong, you know that's not what we're talking about." She looked over at Futaba, still smirking. "Also, this might be a little off-topic, but…" Futaba yelped as she felt Kaoruko lightly smack her ass. "I love that swimsuit you're wearing. It shows off your nice butt."

"U-uh…" It felt like her temperature had just shot up by ten degrees in an instant. Sweat was beading on her forehead, and not from the summer weather. "Thanks, I guess?" She made her way toward the hut's exit before running off. Kaoruko was right, and she needed to depressurize quickly before the cork really did come flying off.

* * *

The taste of salt filled her mouth. Also her nose. It was stinging her eyes pretty badly too. The ocean was a cruel mistress, beating anyone who ventured into her embrace around like a standing punching bag. Fortunately, much like a standing punching bag, Futaba was prone to getting up as soon as she was knocked over. But there were only so many times that could happen before she would decide that it just wasn't worth it. Besides, the ocean had done its job of cooling her off. Of course now there was the pressing issue of the salty brine clinging to her skin. Which she probably should have anticipated. At least there were a few shower stands somewhere around here so she could take care of that.

As the water washed over her already soaked body she noted that the temperature was lukewarm and the pressure was kind of weak. Then again, this was a curved pipe with a valve on it sticking out of the ground in the middle of a public beach. Not exactly the height of luxury. It did what it was supposed to do well enough, though, so there wasn't much to complain about. As she turned off the water she shook her head vigorously to free any stray droplets from her hair.

"What are you, a dog?" Futaba moved a loose strand of hair out of her eyes before looking up at Claudine, who was holding some kind of colorful-looking beverage and smiling smugly.

"Do I look like I have a towel on me?" She retorted. Claudine chuckled as she took a small sip of her drink.

"_C'est équitable_," She said. Her eyes lingered on Futaba for a little while, slowly roaming up and down her body. Futaba, having very much noticed this, turned her back to Claudine. She didn't mind being looked at that way, but looking back seemed awkward right now. Especially given that she had just gotten over what had happened earlier.

"Are you really checking me out right now?" Futaba said with a sigh.

"Maybe." The suggestive eyebrow-raising was almost audible, somehow. "I have to say, the soaking wet look is pretty good on you." There was a pause, followed by a pleased hum. "Is that swimsuit new?"

Oh boy, here we go. "Yeah." She could practically sense Claudine approaching her from behind. What she did not sense, but ultimately wasn't really surprised by, was the hand that grabbed at her ass and pulled away almost instantly. Claudine continued to walk forward as if nothing had happened, leaving her standing there going over what just happened in her head. And then Claudine just had to look back so she could rub it in.

"It's a good pick. Especially those bottoms." She grinned, and it was grin Futaba was intimately familiar with. The one that meant that Claudine was intending to drag her into bed at some point in the future. "_Au revoir_, Futaba. I'll see you later." Off she wandered into the crowd of beachgoers, while Futaba was once again growing very red.

Oi. So much for cooling down. What was that drink Claudine had? Whatever it was it sounded pretty good right about now.

* * *

The snackbar, unfortunately, had a bit of a line. Not a huge line, but still one that would guarantee a slight wait. Futaba groaned. So she was gonna have to stand around feeling like a shaken soda can for a few minutes, was she? Well, she supposed these things couldn't be helped. She was about to get into line when a familiar voice called to her.

"Ah, Isurugi-san. Are you here on an errand?" She swivelled her head around to find Maya sitting at a nearby table, a different but equally refreshing-looking drink than the one Claudine had sitting in front of her.

"No, but I could be, now that you mention it." She paused for a moment. "Also, I'm your girlfriend now, so it's cool if you call me by my name." How had Claudine managed to go strong with this girl for so long when she was this stiff? Well, okay, obviously because she was charming and attractive, but wasn't the name thing kind of awkward? Eh, it was probably worth it in the long run.

"Of course, my apologies." Maya smiled and sipped her drink, which suddenly became the focus of Futaba's attention.

"Is that good?" She said and pointed. Maya's eyes shifted down towards the drink in front of her. A look of confusion seemed to flash across her face briefly before resuming its usual calm and confident expression.

"This? It's nice," She said, nudging the drink forward slightly. "Would you like to try it?"

Heat rose in Futaba's cheeks again. While Maya was nowhere near as aggressive as Kaoruko or Claudine (at least not towards her, apparently sometimes her jealousy would get the better of her and Claudine would get the brunt of it), the offering of what seemed to be an indirect kiss was a bit forward. And Futaba had been dealing with a little too much forwardness today.

"Uh...no thanks, I'll just get one for myself," She said as she rubbed the back of her head, averting her gaze as her blush grew even more. "I'll...uh, I'll talk to you later I guess." Ignoring Maya's slightly confused look she hurriedly got in line and hoped things would move along quickly.

The line, thankfully, did move somewhat quickly, and Futaba now held a sweating drink in each hand, one for herself and one for Kaoruko, because she figured that if she returned with only one drink Kaoruko would be upset. These drinks were very cool to the touch, she hadn't even tasted them yet and just holding them was having the desired effect. The chill travelled up her arms, although not much further, but she was starting to feel cooler overall. Unfortunately it seemed she would need to pass by Maya again, and while she didn't anticipate anything happening she still figured she should be prepared. As she passed by she offered a cursory nod, which was silently returned. Okay, good, she was safe. Now all she had to do was-

"Oh, Isurugi-san." She froze. Shit, so she wasn't out of the danger zone after all. Well, this could just be something innocuous, but it could be yet another hit to her already depleted self-control.

"Yeah?" She answered, despite knowing that this could very easily lead to trouble. Well, she was being addressed, and by one of her girlfriends. It would probably be rude to do otherwise.

"That's a very nice swimsuit you're wearing." Oh no, not her too. Thankfully she wasn't likely to get physical, unlike Claudine or Kaoruko. "It emphasizes your figure nicely." At least she was eloquent in her flirtatious comments. If Futaba hadn't been groped twice already she would have just taken the compliment. But with the way things had been going this just pushed her closer to a breaking point she was desperately trying to move away from.

"Th-thanks," She said, her voice cracking slightly. Those were all the words she could muster before she hurriedly departed. But she didn't run this time. It wouldn't be good to spill the drinks.

* * *

"Oh come the fuck on."

When she returned to the hut she had expected to find just Kaoruko, lounging around by herself and possibly bemoaning how her dear Futaba-han had abandoned her and she was this close to dying of loneliness. She hadn't expected to find Kaoruko chatting amicably with who else but Claudine. Two of her tormentors were sprawled out on lounge chairs within the hut, very possibly discussing further means of tormenting her, and she would have to face them. She sighed. She just couldn't win today, could she?

"Ah, _quand on parle du loup_. Here she comes now." Claudine grinned at her as she trudged up the steps and into the lion's den.

"We were just talking about you, Futaba-han," Kaoruko said as Futaba handed her one of the drinks. "Kuro-han was saying you look especially tempting today."

"I think she knows my thoughts on that." Claudine grinned at her as Futaba began to inhale her drink in a desperate attempt to cool her face that was heating up once again. Huh, this was actually pretty good. It wasn't really helping at this point, but it tasted nice. "See? She definitely knows."

"Why do you gotta gang up on me like this?" Futaba grumbled as she leaned back against the railing.

"What's this about ganging up on Isurugi-san?" Maya's voice was heard before she came into view. Futaba hung her head and sighed. Great. There were three of them. There was no escape for her now.

"Maya-han, give me your thoughts on this." Kaoruko's lips were now curled into that terrible cat smile, the one that indicated that she was indulging her appetite for trouble. "Futaba-han has a nice butt, correct?"

Maya turned to look Futaba up and down carefully, and with each second that passed her face heated up more. But there was now heat gathering somewhere else as well, and it was at this point that Futaba silently cursed her attraction to assertive women.

"She does," Maya said, nodding. "I believe I told her something to that effect not too long ago."

Claudine gave a small laugh. "It seems like everyone's been enjoying the view today, hm?" She sat up, her gaze now having grown intense, focused. "Hey, why don't you turn around so we can enjoy it some more?"

"You wish." All of her other defenses had since crumbled to pieces, so simple stubbornness was all she had left. Not like it would last very long anyway. It rarely did, the others usually got their way with her.

"Come on, surely you can do something like for your girlfriends," Kaoruko said. Futaba grit her teeth. Well, they weren't asking for anything huge. And if she really didn't want to do this she could easily put a stop to it. The safeword was on the tip of her tongue, ready to be spoken. But did she really want to say it? She opened her mouth slightly, then closed it again before turning around, a couple of approving hums coming from behind her. Fuck it. She was into this. She just hoped it would be a while before the others realized just how into this she was.

"Those bottoms are a little high-waisted, aren't they?"

"Yes, but it's a good look for her."

"It really shows off the shape, look how toned she is."

Futaba endured. She endured each and every lascivious comment about her rear end, wincing as she started to notice that her swimsuit was wet, and not from any water. Why was it that being appraised like some kind of antique trinket got her off like this? The "why" was meaningless at this point. Her concern, she realized, should be on the "what," and that was still unknown to her. But she had to be ready for it.

"Of course Futaba-han looks incredible when she's not wearing anything too." Futaba swallowed. If this was going where she thought this was going…

"She really does," Claudine said. "Hey, Futaba, why don't you take those off and show us?"

"N-no!" Futaba sputtered as she looked back, her face now fully red. "Why would I do that?"

"Because we asked you to." Kaoruko's voice practically oozed smug satisfaction. "Now please be a dear and take them off."

Claudine, she could talk back to. Futaba had little issue standing her ground against her. But when Kaoruko asked her to jump she would without fail reply with "how high?". Futaba groaned in defeat as she pulled down the bottom half of her swimsuit, leaving her bare and vulnerable. Man, she was so whipped.

"Look at that definition, it looks so firm."

"It's quite firm. You've felt it for yourself, haven't you?"

"Plenty of times. Hey Maya, you've been kind of quiet. Any thoughts?"

"It's quite sculpted. Like a Roman statue."

Another flurry of commentary erupted from behind her. Futaba gazed out at the beach, thinking about how she could have been out there playing volleyball or something. What were the others up to? Probably normal beach things. She wondered if Karen and Hikari had almost drowned yet. They could be drowning right now and she could be out there saving them. Although they did have Mahiru with them, so she probably wasn't needed as badly. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the feeling of something dripping down her thigh.

"_Mon dieu_, look, I think she's actually getting wet!"

She heard Kaoruko let out a small laugh in response. "Futaba-han is shameless, she loves this kind of thing. Isn't that right, Futaba-han?"

"M-maybe," She said as she screwed her eyes shut, shuddering as she felt a few more stray drops of arousal slide down her legs. Her breathing was getting heavy at this point, she was wound too tightly now. She needed some kind of relief. At least she figured she would be getting that sooner rather than later.

"Tsk tsk. Stubborn as always." Futaba opened her eyes again to look back at Kaoruko, who had a finger pressed to her lips in thought. "Bend over a little. Give us a better look."

"What?"

"You heard her, Futaba," Claudine said, and Futaba now noticed just how hungry she looked. "Bend over."

Desperate, Futaba locked eyes with Maya, the one person here who hadn't been actively giving her a hard time. She didn't say anything, but she hoped her message of "please stop them" would reach her.

"Perhaps you should do as they say. I'm very interested in seeing where this goes." Oh, Tendou Maya you absolute motherfucker. How could you do this? Yeah, it's easy to let this kind of thing happen when you're just watching, huh? Futaba exhaled slowly before leaning forward, hands gripping the guardrail in front of her for support as she exposed the most personal part of herself. This was so demeaning. It turned her on even more.

"Fuck all of you," She spat.

"Now, Futaba-han, you know that's not how this works." Kaoruko's stupid smug smirk only made things worse. Futaba was just about to offer some witty counter when something moved in the corner of her eye. Turning her head in the other direction, her eyes widened as she saw that Claudine had gotten up from her seat and was now approaching, the look on her face something like a cat finding a stray piece of chicken on the floor.

"Don't you dare, Kuroko, don't you-" She cut herself off with a grunt of surprise as Claudine grabbed both cheeks and squeezed.

"I think I will dare, thank you," Claudine said as she began to roughly massage the flesh gripped in her hands. "_Trés bien_, it feels even better without anything in the way." Futaba groaned in spite of herself at how Claudine's overeager treatment was satisfying an ache inside her. It was almost like she was trying to mould a block of clay, squeezing and pulling to get it ready for use.

"H-hey, watch it," Futaba said as Claudine lightly smacked her ass. Lightly. It barely even hurt.

"Watch what?" She said, smacking it again. A little harder this time. Futaba winced slightly.

"Come on, take it easy with the spanking," Futaba said, trying very hard not to sound like she was begging as Claudine hit her a third time. The hand that had been delivering blows once again gripped her tightly, and Futaba found herself letting out an involuntary whimper as she was spread wide.

"Why?" She sounded amused. "It looks like you're enjoying it." Okay, so maybe she was. Even if her dripping pussy betrayed that fact her mouth would not. Claudine chuckled as she released her grip and moved over to Futaba's side. "I bet you'd like it if I went harder."

Her grip on the guardrail was probably the only thing that kept Futaba from flying forward from the sheer force of the impact. Her yelp of surprise mixed with the meaty sound of Claudine's open palm meeting her already slightly tender flesh, and the sting remained well afterwards. She could only whimper softly.

"Nice one, Kuro-han."

Maya hummed. "You seem to have left a bit of a mark on her."

Futaba inhaled sharply as Claudine grabbed the cheek she had just hit, running a thumb along the burning impact site and temporarily igniting all the nerve endings that were already on fire. "Huh, so I have. It looks a little faint though."

"Do that again," Kaoruko urged. "Look, she's dripping onto the floor, she must have liked it."

"The hell are you-" Another hard smack from Claudine cut her off. Claudine's aim was true, managing to hit the exact spot and leaving a red print that burned even more than it had before. This was going to hurt for a while. Futaba let out a choked moan as the pain lingered, her core throbbing in time with the sting of her flesh.

"Wow, you really are liking this," Claudine said as she pulled Futaba's cheeks apart again. "_Tu es tellement mouillé_, you're so wet." Claudine once again moved behind her, and Futaba could sense her crouching down. She felt herself being spread out, and let out a small sigh of relief as she realized someone was finally going to get her off properly.

Oh. Oh fuck, that was _not_ the hole she was expecting Claudine to go for.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Futaba received no answer, instead she felt the tip of Claudine's tongue slowly circle her rear entrance. The contact was light and teasing, but the feeling of something warm and wet against her rather sensitive hole was sending sparks up her body. Small ones, sure, but sparks nonetheless. She reflexively began squirming at the new and pleasantly weird sensation, but stopped when she felt Claudine grip onto her hips tightly.

"Come on now, be a good girl and hold still for me," Claudine said in that low, husky tone that she knew made Futaba melt. Obediently she steadied herself, moaning softly as Claudine switched to long, broad strokes, the tip just barely poking inside as it passed over. With every stroke it wiggled in a little more, until Claudine was practically dipping her tongue inside with every stroke. Futaba knew Claudine had a quick and dexterous tongue, she'd felt it on her clit who knows how many times at this point, but she never figured that she would be bold enough to put it there . And...wow, it felt really good. Almost too good to let her keep up the complaining. Almost.

"What's...what's wrong with you?" Futaba said, having mustered up just enough energy to speak between panting and moaning. "Why are you doing that?" She let out a moan right after as Claudine once again slowly dragged her tongue upwards over the now considerably slick hole.

"Because you've got such a cute little butt, I couldn't resist." Claudine punctuated by placing a gentle kiss to the spot she'd been so focused on, right before wriggling her tongue back inside. It took pretty much all of Futaba's remaining willpower not to grind against the invader, and she was kind of glad she was able to because she was already falling apart, she didn't need to seem even more desperate! She shut her eyes tightly as Claudine probed her some more, her head growing dizzy. Was she going to come from this? At this point she very well might. She moaned as she braced herself for a potential climax...and then Claudine pulled her tongue out. What, was that it? Was she just going to leave her like this, lost in some kind of pre-orgasmic haze?

"Wha-"

Before she could get out any kind of thought Futaba almost shouted as something hard and somewhat sharp lightly brushed against the soft, tender skin of her ass. It took a few moments from her brain filling with static but she was able to figure out what it was. Teeth. Claudine was dragging her teeth along her now, alternating between that and teasing with her tongue. Oh fuck, Futaba's legs practically began shaking as she realized she was going to lose it, this was too much…

"While watching you get so into into preparing Futaba-han for me was certainly entertaining, it's about time you stepped aside." Kaoruko's voice seemed to pull her out of whatever euphoric headspace she was entering, much to her disappointment. Claudine seemed pretty disappointed too.

"I was here first," Futaba heard her say. Kaoruko 'hmph'd.

"What do you mean, you were here first? Futaba-han was my girlfriend before she'd ever met you, so it's only fair that I should be able to have her whenever I want." Futaba groaned in annoyance and rolled her eyes before turning her head around.

"Kaoruko, what the hell are you...what the fuck? Why are you wearing that?" She had been greeted by the sight of Kaoruko, cheeks puffed out in a pout, one hand on her hip, another clutching some sort of bottle, swimsuit bottoms removed...and a harness with a pink dildo attached to it around her waist. "What the hell, I can't believe you brought that thing!"

"I figured it would be good to have."

Futaba's jaw dropped. "You knew something like this was gonna happen? Did you plan this?"

Kaoruko raised one of her hands to her chin and let out a small ladylike laugh, which was weird and oddly arousing to see considering she had a pink dildo jutting out from her groin. "Well, I didn't know for sure, but I wanted to be prepared just in case." She turned to Claudine, her expression now smug and self-satisfied. "Now, Kuro-han, out of my way. I need to attend to my Futaba-han." Claudine made some kind of noise of frustration, but seemed to yield nevertheless, allowing Kaoruko to get into position behind Futaba. "Now, about what you asked earlier, I didn't plan anything, not this time." Out of the corner of her eye Futaba saw Kaoruko pour a good amount of lube into her hand from the bottle she was carrying. "But now that you've mentioned it, perhaps in the future…" The feeling of cool, slick silicone pressing against her friction-warmed rear entrance sent a jolt up Futaba's spine. "Maybe I could plan something out. Wouldn't that be nice, Futaba-han?"

Futaba wasn't even given a chance to respond, only able to grunt as Kaoruko thrust her hips forward, the tip of the toy pushing past the tight ring with a little more ease than she'd been expecting. Probably a combination of lots of lube and Claudine's really thorough preparation earlier. Still, it was stretching her out in a way that did kind of hurt. She was thankful when Kaoruko stilled to give her a moment to adjust.

"Oh dear," Kaoruko said with mock disappointment. "It seems I can't get it more than halfway in." Futaba sucked in a breath as she felt Kaoruko slowly pulled out of her almost completely. "You're too tight, Futaba-han, you need to relax a little." Kaoruko's hands grabbed ahold of Futaba's cheeks, a little more gently than Claudine had but still somewhat firmly, before pushing the toy inside her again. Futaba grit her teeth and winced, a long, drawn-out groan escaping her throat as the toy once again reached the point where it could go no further, this time Kaoruko making at least an effort to force it past whatever narrow passage it had run into. "Hmm, that doesn't sound very relaxed."

"That's 'cause...that's not supposed to go in there," Futaba said between breaths. Kaoruko once again pulled out.

"Is that so?" Kaoruko said, pushing inside again. "If it's really not supposed to go in there, then why does Futaba-han like it so much, hm?" She started moving at a very slow and steady pace. Futaba had become slightly looser, as if to prove Kaoruko's point. Betrayed by her own body like this. Futaba decided she didn't want to answer Kaoruko's question.

Eventually, after a good deal of pain and strain, Kaoruko managed to bury the toy inside her to the hilt. Of course, it still kind of hurt to have a big long thing shoved all the way up her ass, but Futaba begrudgingly admitted to herself that it wasn't exactly a bad kind of pain. She groaned softly as Kaoruko pulled it all the way out, probably to apply more lube.

"Ah, that's..." The sensation of the freshly-lubed toy sliding back into her was a little odd. The toy itself was warm, having been inside her for a good amount of time already, but the cool lube was in such sharp contrast. "Fuck…" Having both loosened up the passage considerably and covered everything in slick lubricant, Kaoruko was free to move at a somewhat more active pace. She once again gripped Futaba's ass as she rhythmically thrust into it, her nails digging into the flesh ever so slightly. Unconsciously Futaba's hips began rocking back to meet each thrust. This did not escape Kaoruko's notice.

"Why Futaba-han, you insatiable little bitch," Kaoruko said, delivering a light smack to her ass, on the side opposite the one that bore a still visible handprint. "So I take it you're not satisfied with whatever I'm doing, hm?" She spanked her again, slightly harder.

"N-no! You're doing great!" Futaba blurted out before realizing that she just admitted that she was enjoying this. Well, okay, it wasn't like Kaoruko didn't already know that, but she had an image to maintain. Fuck you Kaoruko, you scheming little gremlin.

"Is that so? Then why are you trying to handle things yourself?" She hit Futaba a third time, making her cry out in pain. Great, she probably had marks on both cheeks now.

"I'm- it feels g-good," She whimpered. Shit, she was really falling apart here. Her legs were quivering and she wondered how long they'd be able to support her. They almost gave way as Kaoruko pulled out completely.

"Hmph! Well if it feels so good when you do it," Futaba watched as Kaoruko left her place behind her and returned to the lounge chair, lying down across it, the toy sticking straight upward in an unspoken invitation, "then come here and take care of yourself."

Taking a deep breath, Futaba steadied her legs before righting herself. With careful, shaky steps she walked over and climbed onto the lounge chair, straddling Kaoruko's legs.

"You just wanna lie down while I do all the work, don't you?" She said dryly.

"Futaba-han, dear, why do you always assume I have such selfish motives?" Kaoruko looked wounded, placing a hand over her heart as if to emphasize just how hurt she was. Futaba just rolled her eyes. "It's true that I'd like to watch while you get yourself off, but," She glanced off to the side, "I think it would make for a better show for them."

Oh shit. Futaba's face, already quite flushed, had gone full scarlet at the realization that she had been so caught up in this that she'd forgotten about the audience. She slowly turned to see them, swallowing hard as she took in just how much watching what happened earlier had affected them. Claudine looked like she was about to snap, her knuckles white as she gripped the edge of the lounge chair she was seated on. Her jaw was visibly clenched and her eyes were dark, she seemed to be just barely holding back from pouncing. Maya was definitely more put together, the only thing on her face suggesting anything unusual being a slight blush. The bulges in both their swimsuits were unmistakable.

"O-oh." Futaba's eyes shifted awkwardly between the two, somewhat unsure of what her next action should be. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence.

"Dépêche," Claudine said, in a voice that was practically a growl. "_Arrêter de regarder, dépêche_."

Before Futaba could ask what the hell Claudine was saying Maya had already stepped up to the plate. "She wants you to stop staring and hurry," She said calmly. "And I agree with that sentiment." The blush on her cheeks darkened slightly and she averted her gaze. "I would be interested in watching you, I think."

"You see?" Kaoruko piped up from below her. "You're a stage girl, aren't you? You know how to perform."

Futaba cringed. "I don't ever want to hear you say something like that while we fuck ever again," She said before looking over at the two girls watching them. She forced down her growing feelings of nervousness and swallowed before turning back to look at Kaoruko. She reached down and picked up the bottle of lube that had been sitting nearby and generously drizzled it onto the toy in front of her before moving into position and was about to lower herself when Kaoruko grabbed onto her hips, stopping her.

"Mmm, no, not like this," Kaoruko said, a finger once again pressed contemplatively to her lips. "Turn around for me, I think I'd like to see your backside."

"You've been seeing it this whole time," Futaba grumbled. Still, she adjusted herself so she was now facing away from Kaoruko, towards the beach in front of them. Claudine and Maya remained in the corner of her eye, as a reminder that this wasn't just between Kaoruko and herself.

"I want to see it more." Kaoruko emphasized with another light smack, and Futaba winced at the contact with her already sore skin. Taking a deep breath, she lowered herself onto the toy, managing to surprise herself when she managed to get it all inside in one go. She groaned softly as she adjusted, before lifting herself very slightly and lowering down again. She'd done this kind of thing before, it was actually something Kaoruko had her do semi-frequently, but normally it was with the other hole. This feeling of the toy pushing deep into her ass in time with her own movements was kind of new. A little strange, sure, but not unpleasant. Soon enough she'd picked up a pretty good pace, supporting herself on her hands as her hips rolled against the toy.

"Fuck, that's…" Man, she was starting to get kind of into this. She spared a small glance toward their audience, seeing that they both looked sufficiently interested, before moving a little faster. A pair of hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her back slightly as she heard a soft chuckle from behind her.

"Does that feel good, Futaba-han?" Kaoruko said into her ear, having lifted herself up enough to press up against her back. Futaba didn't answer, instead just moaning like she had been. One of Kaoruko's fingers began making lazy circles on Futaba's stomach, and slowly moved lower. Futaba whined as it brushed against her neglected slit. "I bet it does feel good, why else would you be this wet, hm?" Kaoruko's finger left her aching pussy, much to her disappointment, and moved so they were right in front of her face. "Look, I just touched you a little, and you've already made a mess of my fingers." Indeed, Kaoruko's finger glistened with her arousal. The hand slid back behind her, and Futaba could sense Kaoruko lying down again. "Perhaps you should play with yourself a little."

"What? I'm not gonna-" _Smack_! Futaba let out a pained whine as Kaoruko spanked her again, leaving her skin now properly red and inflamed. Okay, so that wasn't a suggestion. "Alright, I'll do it!"

"That's a good girl," Kaoruko said. "Make sure you make it good for them, too." Again, Futaba looked over at Maya and Claudine. While Maya still looked to be in decent shape, if a little embarrassed, Claudine seemed to be focusing all of her willpower on not pulling her dick out, judging by the way one of her hands was hovering cautiously over her bulge. Sighing, Futaba adjusted herself so that she was leaning backwards, balancing herself on four limbs. She took a moment to resume her rhythm from earlier before lifting one of her hands and cautiously brushing two fingers over her clit.

Holy shit. At just that one small touch Futaba involuntarily let out a loud moan, closing her eyes tightly as she began rubbing vigorously. Fuck. This little spot must have been so neglected it was practically primed and ready to blow. Electricity was shooting through her nerves from the killer combo of the dildo moving in and out of her ass and the fingers at her clit and all she was able to do was babble incoherently. Kaoruko's hands moved to her hips to steady her as her rhythm faltered a little thanks to the mounting pressure in her abdomen. It was barely a minute later when everything released.

Futaba howled as a spray of clear fluid shot out of her, landing mostly on the chair but also on the floor in front of it. Her movement had mostly stopped, save for some twitching of her legs, too caught up in her own climax to really do anything. She gasped for breath as she felt herself coming down and slowly went limp. Fuck, okay, that was good.

"That was...impressive," She heard Maya say. Blush rose in her cheeks again.

"Yeah well...it's not…" Futaba struggled to find a suitable response as she pulled herself off of the toy. She sat there, dazed and panting, until she felt Kaoruko's legs shift under her. Moments later Kaoruko had wrapped herself around her, a hand gently nudging her head into a decent kissing position. The kiss was shallow, but followed by several more, and each one re-energized her bit by bit. Eventually Kaoruko pulled away, much to Futaba's disappointment.

"I agree, Maya-han, that was impressive." Kaoruko smiled almost warmly at her, which was nice but Futaba had regained enough clarity of mind to comprehend how weird it would be to get mushy in this particular situation. And then, naturally, her smile turned into a slightly more mischievous one as she pulled away from Futaba, sliding herself off of the chair and lightly shoving Futaba's shoulder, but still with just enough force to send her falling backwards into a lying position. Kaoruko smiled at her again before looking over at the others. "Now, Kuro-han…" Oh. Oh no. Futaba cautiously looked over at Claudine.

"Hm?" Claudine's gaze was focused not on the person addressing her, but rather on Futaba. Futaba felt sweat bead on her forehead as she watched Claudine slowly lick her lips.

"You've been waiting patiently, haven't you? I suppose I can let you have a turn." Claudine broke into a toothy grin as she rose from her spot, her eyes still fixed on Futaba's prone form.

"_Merci_, it's about time you gave her back," She said as she sauntered over to the foot of the lounge chair and stared hungrily down at Futaba. "Look at this." Delicately she removed her swimsuit bottoms, her stiff, reddened cock coming into view. Futaba watched as a drop of precum slowly slid down the shaft. "It got like this from watching you, _mon petit minou_." Claudine picked up the bottle of lube off to the side and poured some into her hand before rubbing it onto her dick, moaning softly as she slowly stroked herself. She crawled onto the lounge chair, looming over Futaba as her hand sped up ever so slightly. "I'll warn you now, I don't plan on being gentle."

"Wait- whoa, Kuro, what are you-" Without warning Claudine had grabbed both of Futaba's ankles and hoisted them up, positioning her so that her legs dangled above her head. "Hey, watch it!" Claudine positioned herself above Futaba, cock poised just above her already thoroughly used hole.

"I told you," She growled. "I'm not going to be gentle." With one swift downward motion of her hips she plunged herself into Futaba.

Futaba cried out from the roughness of the penetration. While she had been decently stretched out by the toy earlier, the issue was that Claudine was a little bigger. Her cock was forcing her walls to stretch wider, which hurt, and Futaba was relieved when Claudine opted to pull out slower. The pain subsided for a moment before Claudine thrust herself in again, earning another pained cry.

Thankfully her body adjusted quickly. Now that she didn't feel like she was about to be torn in half, Futaba closed her eyes and moaned as pleasure started to take hold again. The difference between the toy's cold silicone and Claudine's warm flesh was stark, the cock inside her was more textured, and she could feel when it twitched. Claudine was going somewhat slow, but putting a lot of power behind her movements. Every time she pushed herself inside Futaba would feel a little dizzy.

"Fuck...Kuroko…" She said, panting. "Go...go faster…"

"_Quoi_? Faster?" Claudine said and grinned wickedly. "If I go faster I might break you, you know." She didn't really sound like she was against it.

"I don't-ah!-I don't care, fucking do it!" Futaba had barely finished speaking before Claudine had nearly doubled her speed, leaving her unable to really do anything aside from moaning loudly as her eyes rolled into her head. The fleshy slapping sound of their bodies connecting and Claudine's pleased low moans were almost deafening to her, and at this point they were the only things reaching her short-circuiting brain.

"Mmm..._tu es tellement étroite, mon dieu_…" Claudine's voice was hoarse as she pounded relentlessly. "Oh...I'm gonna cum...are you ready?" Futaba wasn't really capable of answering with anything more than a loud moan, too overwhelmed to even process what Claudine was saying. "Get...get ready...I'm…" Claudine gave one particularly hard, deep thrust, triggering a climax so intense that Futaba blacked out.

The first thing Futaba felt as she started to regain her senses was Claudine pulling out of her. The second was something warm dripping out from where she had been filled previously. The third was a general feeling of heaviness, like she was too weak to even lift her own body. She sighed as she looked up at Claudine, who was seated at the end of the chair looking down at her.

"Dammit Kuroko," She said between breaths, "I can't move."

Claudine smiled. "You like when you end up like this though. I know you."

Kaoruko's laugh was heard off to the side. "Has Futaba-han had enough yet?"

"Never," Futaba said, looking over at the other two girls. "I'm tough, I can do this all day." She grinned and gave a thumbs up, which probably looked kind of silly given that her chest was heaving up and down and her hair was sticking to her flushed, sweaty face.

"Oh, can you?" Claudine said with a smirk. "Hey, Tendou Maya!" Ah fuck, were they really going to do this again? Futaba silently cursed her big mouth. "You've been sitting there watching for a while, feel like taking a turn yourself?"

Maya seemed to survey the situation thoughtfully. Futaba couldn't blame her, she'd just watched two of her girlfriends destroy her third girlfriend's ass, this was probably a lot to take in. Maya glanced down at the very noticeable bulge in her swimsuit, as if considering it a factor in her decision. Finally, after a long moment, she spoke up.

"Well," She said with a small smile, "how does Isurugi-san feel about this?"

"Sure, go ahead, pass me around like a bag of chips or something." Another long moment of silence. Futaba sighed. Okay, maybe the sarcasm hadn't been appropriate at that exact moment. "Yeah, I'm fine with it." Maya rose from her seat, smiling softly as she got on top of her, adjusting the bottoms of her swimsuit to allow her dick to poke out of it. Claudine nudged her shoulder and held out the lube, which accepted with a small 'thank you'.

"Are you sure about this?" She said, turning back to Futaba.

Futaba laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." She reached up to pull Maya's face closer to hers. "Also, we went over this earlier. You can call me by my name, it's okay."

One of Maya's hands caressed the side of her face. "Of course," She said softly, "Futaba." And in the same moment that she entered her Maya leaned down and kissed her.

Futaba moaned softly into the kiss as Maya entered her fully. She was longer than Claudine but not quite as thick, so the strain was minimal as all the needed loosening had been done already. Still, Maya stopped moving once she was completely inside, giving her time to adjust anyway. Not like she needed any time.

"You can start moving," Futaba said as she broke the kiss.

"Tell me if this isn't good for you," Maya said as she began a very slow and leisurely pace. It was gentle, especially compared to the much rougher treatment Futaba had previously gotten. She felt herself relaxing into it, eagerly accepting as Maya moved to kiss her again and draping her arms across her shoulders. Her understanding was that this tender lovemaking thing was usually pretty typical of Maya when she was forced to top, and even when she wasn't topping at all, but Futaba had a suspicion that at the moment it also had to do with the fact that anything rougher would likely break her. Maybe she was presuming, but she guessed Maya probably didn't want to hurt her.

This felt pretty nice. Not mind-blowingly, orgasmically nice or anything, but definitely nice. Almost soothing. If she had the strength in her legs she would have wrapped them around Maya's waist encouragingly, but she couldn't seem to lift them enough. Ah well. The kiss was broken again, this time on Maya's end.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

Futaba smiled up at her. "Pretty good. You?"

Maya moaned softly as she slid inside again, and Futaba had to admit that was a really sexy moan. "Mmm, I feel wonderful," She said, her breathing having gotten slightly heavier. "I think...I think I might come soon…"

"Go ahead," Futaba said, grinning. "Don't hold back." She felt Maya's thrusts becoming a little rougher, but not uncomfortably rough. Maya's soft moans and whimpers were a real treat to listen to as she worked herself up until she finally stilled, a long, high-pitched cry coming forth as she emptied herself inside Futaba. Futaba wondered if this was how Kaoruko felt whenever she used the toy on her, watching her partner come while keeping a clear head herself. It was interesting.

Finally Maya grew quiet, save for her heavy, ragged breathing. Placing one more kiss to Futaba's lips, she pulled herself out, a small amount of cum following. It was at this point that Futaba realized how incredibly tired she was, her eyelids seeming to have gotten rather heavy.

"How dare you, Maya-han? Kissing my Futaba-han so greedily like that."

"She's not just yours anymore," Maya reminded.

Claudine laughed. "Don't worry about it. Kissing is the one area where Tendou Maya leans more toward quantity instead of quality."

"I...I've gotten better," Maya said quietly.

"You still have a ways to go. Right, Futaba?"

"I…" She couldn't really get any more out before sleep claimed her.

* * *

"I can never believe you two, I can't." Junna removed her glasses to more effectively allow her to facepalm.

Karen pouted. "We didn't think it was gonna be a problem!"

"Jellyfish…" Hikari said quietly.

"I still can't believe you two did that!" Mahiru had been frantic for the past ten minutes, and didn't seem like she was going to calm down anytime soon. "What were you thinking?" Nana just laughed softly as Mahiru launched into another lecture.

"Oh my, did we miss something?" Kaoruko said as she approached the others, Maya, Claudine, and of course Futaba in tow. She was lagging a bit behind the others, thanks in no small part to the incredible soreness in her lower body making walking a bit of a chore.

Junna put her glasses back on. "It's a long story," She said with a sigh.

Claudine huffed. "It can't be that long, we've only been here for about four hours."

A look of concern suddenly washed over Nana's face. "Futaba-chan, are you alright?" She said, looking Futaba over carefully. "You're walking kind of strange."

Futaba paled, cold sweat beginning to run down the sides of her face as she desperately tried to come up with some kind of explanation for her odd gait, anything other than the true one of having been fucked in the ass by three people.

"Futaba-han fell," Kaoruko quickly covered for her. "She was knocked over by a wave and hurt her leg."

"It was spectacular," Claudine added, flourishing grandly for good measure. "You really should have seen it, the wave bowled her over like she was nothing!"

"Thankfully we were able to get her to a spot where we could get her treated, so there's no need to worry about her injuries," Maya said, laying on her confident top star aura extra thick.

Futaba released her held breath. Sometimes it wasn't so great to be a bad liar, but when those times came around it was good to have one really good liar and two trained actors to back her up. Nana eyed her a little longer, perhaps not having bought the story entirely but understanding that the truth probably wasn't something she had business knowing, before she turned back to look at Junna.

"We'll have plenty of time to explain on the bus, Junna-chan," She said, her face having returned to its usual cheerful expression. "Come on, let's hurry up and catch it."


End file.
